1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display apparatus using dielectrophoresis and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the increased supply and availability of portable devices (e.g., cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) devices), the demand for displays with lower power consumption and improved external visibility has also increased.
A liquid crystal display is one commonly used type of display. However, because of grayscale adjustment using polarization of incident light, liquid crystal displays have a relatively low light efficiency and have limitations in terms of viewing angle and brightness. As a result, research has been conducted to replace the liquid crystal display.
An electrophoretic display device is a display device using movement of charged particles in an electric field and has various beneficial properties including a wider viewing angle and lower power consumption. However, the electrophoretic display device also has problems including more difficult color realization and a slower response time.